


Omega might be

by purplefox



Series: Fucking February 2018 ClarkLex edition [26]
Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fucking February, M/M, Oneshot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Omega Lex luthor is not what anyone expects and Lex might be in heat but he would love if the world could see them now





	Omega might be

If only the world could see their hero now. If only the idiots that poked their noses where it never belonged could see them and see this now. If only the idiots could see the truth of them now, but they never would and Lex was actually fine with that. He had lived with deceit and lies and while he was a private man the simple truth actually amused him for once.

He an Omega was taking a heat break but what was going down was nothing close to what idiots most likely imagined. It was nothing like what people thought. Firstly their saintly hero was in his bed, secondly it was Lex’s cock in his ass. He was the one fucking their Superman. It was Lex Luthor’s Omega cock driving their Superman crazy during his rut and that was the best fucking feeling in the entire world.

A loud hiss escaped him before he nipped Clark’s sweat soaked shoulder as he pulled out slowly. An almost inhuman whine escaped Clark’s throat at his retreat before Lex rolled his hips to sink back into the sweetness of Clark’s ass. His Omega slick covered his cock and he had fingered Clark open when the man had still been rational to accept it. Still from time to time he pulled out to recoat his cock with his slick because he knew it felt good and the scent and feel drove Clark insane.

A groan escaped him when he pulled out again to lazily thrust back in. They had been in bed for a few days now. Nothing wrong with that, the rut would fade soon even if it was Clark’s ridiculous long alien rut. That was fine getting to fuck Clark until he begged was one hell of a vacation.

Those that did know they were sleeping together had their own assumptions. They were wrong of course. They were very wrong but Lex found he did not care. He was an Omega but he had never been pulled into what others thought he should do or be. He had been fucking Omegas, Alphas and Betas since puberty.

He had a big pretty Alpha in his bed now reluctant as he was to come there but he always came back and that was what counted.

Lex sank his fingers into Clark’s hair as he resumed a rough pace. Yanked Clark’s head back the way he knew he liked before he pressed kisses to the vulnerable side of Clark’s neck. He was so wet and hot inside it drove him insane. His taste was like nothing Lex had ever had before. Kissing Clark was amazing the feeling of coming home poured into a kiss but his skin was like the taste of a storm in a rainforest.

He licked and sucked on the right side of Clark’s neck as Clark’s ass squeezed him. Hot and tight around his cock, slick from Lex’s slick and his cum a combination that drove him wild because it was so filthy he could be undone from that alone.

He loved it when Clark’s rut hit him hard. He smelled wonderful and while he wanted to knot Lex a few times and certainly wanted to be frisky. He wanted Lex’s Omega cock and slick a hell lot more and Lex thrived on that information. His fingers tightened in Clark’s hair as he yanked him further back. Clark’s body already moved to meet his as groans and moans escaped Clark’s lips but the tightness and increase in speed told Lex all he wanted to know.

His inhuman body, his mutant body could keep up with Clark’s alien rut no problem. His slick could flow for days with no problem and technically he was in sympathy heat but his mind was not affected at all. Lex did what he wanted no matter what genetics said.

Pleas were pouring from Clark’s throat when Lex released his hair and shoulder to grab Clark by the hips as Lex chased his own orgasm. The way Clark squeezed him tight he knew that the moment he let him that Clark would come again. Clark’s hips were slick with sweat but he still moved back into Lex’s thrusts a cry escaping him every time. His hands were busy on his cock from the little Lex could see. Clark ached to cum, it was all he could think about.

Lex grinned before he took a hand off Clark’s hip. He licked it clean in contemplation as he fucked Clark hard, he delighted in the feel and the sounds from Clark even as he planned. His hand slid behind himself to where he was slickest. His hips slowed to slow grinds as he touched himself, fingered himself until his hand was coated in his slick.

He slid his hand under Clark as he increased his speed again. Clark’s sharp cry when Lex’s slick covered hand grasped his cock was music to his ears. The way he clenched down hard on Lex was enough to make his rhythm stutter and almost force him to cum. As it was he teased the hard knot on Clark’s cock as he fucked him, grinded deep and felt the cock in his hand throb and leak in response.

He tightened his grip hard around the knot when he felt it swell before Clark whined and his body shook under Lex. He licked Clark’s neck and shoulder the spots where Clark’s mating bond lay as Clark came hard under him to the sheets below. His hand got coated in Clark’s cum, the scent of Clark’s thick Alpha cum almost overwhelmed his Omega senses. As it was Lex grinded slowly into Clark, kept his thrusts short and deep as he waited for the right time to release Clark.

Clark’s gasp before he slumped forward warned Lex enough to retrieve his hand. He licked away Clark’s cum and his slick and resumed fucking him. Clark’s moans through orgasm had made Lex slick up even more but he had plans for that later. Clark would lick him dry when Lex was finished. Lick him dry and maybe fill him up and then lick him dry again because Lex was not the only one with depraved desires in this relationship. Clark was wild too.

His pace had sped up during his musings. Clark had his head buried in the pillows whines and gasps coming from him but not the sound of over sensitiveness. That relieved him even as he relished Clark’s ass around his cock. Lex leaned forward, drove even deeper before he kissed and nipped Clark’s nape. Like what an Alpha would do to an Omega. Clark’s reaction was immediate. He cried out so loud it was almost startling and the way he clenched down on Lex, basically sucking him in made Lex lose it. He panted against the nape of Clark’s neck and cape hard. His breathing settled as he waited, no knot to wait out but this was just as good.

He nuzzled Clark once more before he lazily pulled back up. only to thrust forward and drive deep into Clark once more to drive a moan from him. Clark’s rut was nowhere near finished. Who cared what others thought about Lex outside his bedroom? He was the Omega that was fucking their saviour and it felt fucking good.

He watched his cum and slick leak from around his cock and the sight of it was so arousing he licked his lips as his cock hardened even further. Clark’s hole was so pretty and wet around him. All because of him, all because of Lex and that was fucking good. He was wrecking their little Alpha god and if that was not perfection Lex did not know what was.

X

Technology could sometimes be inconvenient. Lex glared at the phone that had been ringing for the last five minutes by the bedside table. The first time he had rightfully ignored it because he had been fucking Clark to his next orgasm and savouring every hoarse cry and weak beg. The second time he had been working on getting his Omega cock hard again so he could be back inside Clark.

Now he was deep inside Clark and he was enjoying the feeling but it seemed the outside world was not going to leave them to their little nest. It was times like these and only times like these that Lex missed when the world left mating Alpha and Omega pairs alone until they emerged.

He sighed and ignored Clark’s soft complaint when he pulled out in order to grab the phone. He slapped Clark on the ass half heartedly even as he checked the ID. Of course it was, why was he not even surprised. He took his cock in one hand and answered with the other. “Doomsday had better be in Metropolis.”

“Nothing so drastic.” Batman answered after a pause. Lex rolled his eyes as he slid deep inside of Clark once more. He took a moment to savour Clark so hot around him before he tuned into Bruce’s voice again. “It’s been over a week Luthor.”

“Oh he’s alive.” Lex drawled as he pulled out for Clark to softly complain and try to follow him. He rewarded him with a hard thrust. “I have to say this is one of the few times we get along without any fighting. I’m surprised you want to cut this short.”

“Both of you have duties to do and while I’m not crazy about yours he has work to do as soon as is able.” Bruce pointed out.

“You call and interrupt an Alpha serving his Omega in such a manner. I swear Batman you have the heart of steel.” Lex gritted as Clark took over the thrusting and rolled his hips in a way that made watching his cock disappear and reappear a pleasure. Clark’s ass was just fantastic.

“We both know what is really going on.” Bruce’s tone was brisk and caught Lex’s attention.

“Jealous?” Lex teased. Clark trembled and clenched on him. Not a full orgasm but good enough. He rubbed Clark’s sides and back as Clark trembled through it. Multiple orgasms were not easy on any body and days of it would eventually take the toll. Especially the back to back ones Clark’s body insisted he take.

“People expect your return Lex.” Bruce’s tone had changed. “Even Kon-El is uncertain to your well being when you two lock each other away like this.”

“Jesus don’t talk about the kid now.” Lex pulled out with a grimace and turned so he could sit. Clark complained with soft groans and Lex rubbed his back as he turned his attention to Bruce. “I’m in heat you want me to go out and destroy my own company? Just because I feel fine doesn’t mean I’m fine. And don’t talk about them now when I’m doing the one thing the League can’t do.”

“He is concerned.” Bruce was relentless. “Red Hood has been keeping an eye on him.”

“If he is then he can’t be that concerned or he would be in the apartment I bought for him.” Lex rolled his eyes before he urged Clark to roll over. He rubbed Clark’s fat knot before he moved up to the head of his cock and the wetness from the numerous orgasms and precum. “He gets most his preferences from me you know. Hood being an Alpha doesn’t stop Kon it’ll only draw him in the end. But if this is just a check in…” He trailed off deliberately.

He rubbed and teased Clark’s slit with his fingers before his hand moved back to the fat knot. Clark’s breathing was heavy as Lex tugged and squeezed. Clark shifted and twisted under his touch. A beautiful sweat covered flushed thing that belonged in his bed always. It could take Lex’s breath away.

“The league needs him for a meeting in two days have him ready by then.” Bruce hesitated before his voice firmed. “I’ll come for him myself if you aren’t out by then.”

How delicious. “Promises promises.” Lex teased before he hung up. Clark’s eyes had turned blue again a beautiful blue that told Lex that their time was soon coming to an end. He squeezed Clark’s knot hard delighted in Clark’s gasp before he bent over to kiss him. “What’s an Omega to do.” He sighed as Clark came after his kiss and covered his fingers.


End file.
